


Moondance

by hybrid_bpv



Category: Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Scarlett Johansson - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bodyshots, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, dominant undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybrid_bpv/pseuds/hybrid_bpv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Jeremy and Scarlett<br/>3. Dating Jeremy before he’s famous and renovating houses without power or water. Making love to candlelight, and having to get creative without much furniture<br/>7. Jeremy giving oral or fingering<br/>9. Jeremy being dominant<br/>19. Body shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondance

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on the prompts found on jrfrustration (on tumblr). I was greedy. I took 5 of them. I hope you enjoy this, because it was really bloody fun to write (: xx

"So this is what you do, huh?" Scarlett stepped into the torch-lit living room. It was plain as plain could be - empty, no lights, a single brown couch against the wall. The light from the moon offered them some lighting. "Besides acting."

  
"Yeah… Pretty much." Jeremy shrugged, holding the torch and shining the beam in front of her. "I know you're used to better, but - "  
  
"It's fine!" She chuckled, squeezing his hand once. "It's fun to try some new things."  
  
"Let me go light some candles." He nuzzled into her blonde hair lightly before putting the torch in her hand. "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can."  
  
"It's really fine, Jer." The woman sighed, crossing her legs as she lowered herself onto the couch. Jeremy took his time, lighting up the big, thick candles one by one. The room slowly glowed with a pleasant, orange tint, warming up the atmosphere. "Born romantic."  
  
"Damn straight." He groaned as he stood up after lighting the last candle. "They burn for a long, long time. We don't have to worry about re-lighting them."  
  
"Hey, listen - I know you don't like any gifts…"  
  
"Aw, man, this again?"  
  
"Listen to me first." She smiled as she pulled him onto the couch. "I know you don't like gifts but I brought you this whiskey. We can drink together."  
  
"Oh. Okay." He chuckled, kissing her on the forehead. "Thank you."  
  
"Do you have glasses?"  
  
"Nope." His hands ran along her sides, lifting the fabric to reveal her pale skin. "I have an idea, though."  
  
"Do you, now?" She giggled. "Stop, it tickles!" Scarlett peeled the tank top off herself, receiving a loud wolf-whistle from the man. Tempted to roll her eyes, she straddled him, flipping them over as she sat on his thigh. "What was your idea, again?"  
  
"I can tell you it doesn't involve clothing." He shrugged idly, planting kisses along her torso, his lips lingering on her chest.  
  
"And yet here you are, still fully dressed." She raised a perfectly arched brow, pouting her lips.  
  
"First one to get naked gets oral." Jeremy chuckled, quickly peeling off his shirt.  
  
Scarlett slid off him, standing on the floor and swiftly unbuckling her belt whilst un-clasping her bra at the same time. Within seconds, she was naked before him. He was still in his boxer briefs.  
  
"Obviously, that would be me." Scarlett hummed, bathing in her victory.  
  
"Goddamn." He laughed. "I really need to learn how to do this."  
  
"To strip?"  
  
"No, to unclasp a bra with one hand."   
  
She raised her brow again. "Idea. Shoot me."  
  
"Body shots." He chuckled.   
  
"On me, or on you?"  
  
"Well, since _you're_ getting the oral, we might as well make a mess outta you... Lie on the couch, baby."  
  
"Don't you need to sleep on this?" She asked as she slid onto the sheet, eyeing the pillow next to her head.  
  
"It was getting annoying. Might as well migrate to the floor."  
  
"You know, you could always swing by my place. It's not like I'm there, half of the time." She sighed. "You're back's going to give way, old man."  
  
"I'm hurt!" Jeremy faked a clutch at the centre of his chest. "Ouch."  
  
"Quit stallin'." Scarlett flicked his hand. "Body shots."  
  
"Right." He nodded, grasping the bottle from the side of the sofa. "Don't move… or we'll sleep in alcohol tonight."  
  
"Who said anything about staying over?"  
  
"Touché" He pouted.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Renner."  
  
"You better be." He took a swig of the whiskey, sighing as the taste washed through his mouth. "Don't move."  
  
The cool liquid hit her skin, and Scarlett couldn't help but squirm. Jeremy quickly caught the trickle and ran his tongue from her side back to her belly-button. "I said… Don't move."  
  
The second stream was easier to cope with, although it still felt cold against her. His hot tongue worked on her, scooping up the liquid into his mouth. His stubble brushed against her smooth skin, a tiny burn amidst the pleasure. Her hands moved to grasp his head, her fingers tangling in his light brown hair. "Again."  
  
"Tut tut, so demanding." He smiled, kissing her pubic mound before pouring the third stream of liquid into her belly button. Jeremy used a calloused finger to outline her full, ample breasts. "My, my… I've missed these babies."  
  
"Please, Jeremy!" Scarlett's raspy voice pleaded, her body arching into his touch. "Please kiss my nipples."  
  
His mouth attacked her stiff peaks relentlessly, sucking, swirling his tongue around her pink nipples. He extracted a throaty moan from the woman who was pressing his head towards her. Her hips came up to meet his clothed length, gyrating, aching for more.  
  
"How long has it been?" Jeremy smirked, amused at her eagerness. "Two weeks? Three at most?"  
  
"Too long." She sighed when his mouth left her. "How does the whiskey taste?"  
  
"Perfect… but even better on you." His strong hands gripped at her shoulders as he kissed her, his tongue shoving roughly into her mouth. The tang of whiskey was evident - it was a taste that Scarlett could not have missed, but there was an extra smoothness, a musky, creamy texture that was added into the equation. "Taste nice?"  
  
"Mhm." She nodded. "I want to claim my prize."  
  
"Hmm… You know I was going to, whether or not - "  
  
"But it feels so much better that I won you." She chuckled, tapping him on the nose.  
  
"Stop rubbing it in, woman."  
  
"I'll do as I please."  
  
Jeremy flipped them over effortlessly, Scarlett gasped, giggling at her surprise. "Put your knees either side of my head and lowered yourself on my mouth. I want you to sit on my face and feel good."  
  
She did as he said, gently lowering herself onto his mouth. His hand moved up to grip her thighs, supporting some of her weight with his strong arms. Jeremy sucked on her opening, licking her wet slit up and down while his smouldering gaze looked up at her. Scarlett sucked in a sharp breath as the tingle slowly spread until the feeling reached her neck.  
  
Leaning back, her hands worked at shedding his boxers, pulling the waist band towards his feet. Jeremy used a hand to work it off his hips, kicking them off and onto the floor. Her small, slender fingers wrapped around his length as she gripped him, trying to reciprocate the pleasure.  
  
Scarlett shuddered when the tip of his tongue grazed onto her clit, sighing silently, her mouth forming the shape of an O. His calloused digits rolled her nipples between his thumb and finger, tiny jolts of pleasure blasting through her system. Another moan ripped from her mouth. She slowly worked her palm along his length, feeling his veins against her skin. He licked her clit again as her fingers massaged his aching balls, slowly.  
  
She took his semi-erect cock into her grip, stroking, squeezing his manhood until she felt it get harder, bigger with every touch. The blood rushed into his length, it throbbed with each pulse of his heart. His expert tongue worked circles around her swollen clit - she was close, he could feel it.  
  
The grip on her hips tightened, almost painfully prodding into her tender flesh. He hummed, his eyes never leaving her as his motions increased in pace, getting faster and faster on her sensitive spot until finally, her orgasm washed over her. Her head was thrown back, her hands moved to hold his legs for support, her body convulsed around him, her head swimming in pleasure. She cried out, his name tumbling from her mouth. "Jer… Jeremy! God… Jeremy…"  
  
Content with himself, Jeremy pushed forward so that she landed on her bum on the cushion. "Look at you, you're all wet." His strong arms spread her legs wide so he could dip into her beautiful pussy, his tongue teasing her opening.  
  
"God, Jeremy!" She squealed, her hips trying to buck into his touch.  
  
"I know… I know…" He placed gentle kisses along her inner thigh, her pubic mound. Jeremy placed his hands flat on her lower abdominals, his fingers interlocked as he sucked on her cilt again. When her moans were fading out, he nipped her. Scarlett rewarded him with a shriek - a shriek of pleasure, as the sensations began to build up again. "Don't fall…" He mumbled against her sex as he brought her away from the edge of the sofa.  
  
There was a smile on her face - satisfaction, content, and yet, begging for more. He moved himself upwards to press his lips against hers. They smiled into the kiss, Scarlett liked tasting herself on him. He placed her leg on him so the crook of her knee rested against his shoulders. She reached down to help him position his firm manhood against her opening.  
  
"God… I've missed this." She murmured lazily against his lips.  
  
"What, the sex?"  
  
"Everything - you… your eight and a half inched cock… the sex… you… everything." Her smile quickly dissolved into a face of pure pleasure, her eyes opening wide as he slid into her tightness, his hands gripping her golden locks.  
  
"Me too." Jeremy growled, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling of her wet, velvet pussy. He gyrated his hips, pulling his length almost out, then slid into her again.  
  
Jeremy's cock made her full like nobody else's. He stretched her, filling her with his manhood. He knew how to work his magic. She especially loved it when he was rough with her. He called her such dirty names, holding her neck, her throat - her body melted into him.  
  
And tonight was one of those nights.  
  
His hand gripped her thin arms, holding her as he fucked her. He worked him hips faster and faster until his balls were clapping against her perfectly firm ass. And that's when he started murmuring. "I want to feel you come all over my cock, make a mess out of yourself, come loud and wet. I want to fuck you so hard that you can't walk for days… I want to make you scream for me, beg for me… So, tomorrow, when you walk into the studio and greet everyone, your voice will be raspier than it already is." He slipped a spank on her ass, echoing against the empty room. "I want you to feel me… all of me. My cock is so fucking hard for you. I love it when you're so wanton. Only I know what a slut you are."  
  
"Oh… my God…" She moaned as his smouldering gaze burned into her. She pressed her hand flatly against his chest, the knots in her spine untwining as her pleasure began to overflow again.  
  
"Yes!" He hissed, feeling the telltale signs of her orgasm closing in - her pussy clamping onto his in quick successions, squeezing him, milking him of his pleasure. "There you go, there you go!"  
  
His thumb roughly brushed against her clit before pinching her. His hand groped her full breasts, squeezing her tightly. "Ahhh.. AHH!" She cried out again, her body thrashing against his. Her hands clawed at the sheets on his sofa, she tossed, her core spasming. He raked his nails on the side of her thighs, which only intensified her pleasure.   
  
When she stilled, he turned them to the side, bringing her leg over his hips, digging even deeper into her. He cradled her, arms around her shoulders, kissing her gently as she brought her hand up to his neck, savouring the roughness of his stubble.  
  
He started moving again when he felt her hips circle, he brought his hand to the curve of her waist and pulled her closer, ravishing her. His hands gripped her throat, loose enough for her to breathe comfortably, but tight enough to exert his presence. "I want to see you shake with pleasure, your eyes rolling back, your body shuddering beneath me. I want to see you come until you forget your name. I want to fuck you until the only thing on your mind is coming. You like that?"  
  
"Yes…" She moaned, her pussy squeezing on his cock again. "Yes… I like it."  
  
The claps of his thighs against her ass echoed louder and louder, hypnotising. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against his grip. But he never stopped staring at her. Jeremy loved the fleeting expressions that passed her face every now and again, the little quirk of the corner of her mouth, the small crinkle of her nose… her breath hitching on her throat. He savoured every detail, his blue-grey eyes searching for these moments.  
  
His nose pressed against her cheeks as they moved. Making love in the candle light could be checked off both their wishlists. She moaned, her volume increasing as her nipples brushed the springy hairs on his chest. He grunted at her pleasure before shoving two fingers in her mouth, willing her to suck.  
  
Scarlett sucked quietly, his fingers calming her, but the pleasure kept building up. She loved the salty taste of his fingers, being sure to coat him in her saliva. Jeremy brought his hand down, his finger pressing against her clit as he fucked her, the rapid movements making his hand vibrate. He rubbed his fingertips on her clit, a loud, pleading moan escaped her mouth as her hands searched for something - anything to grip. She soon found his thick, muscular thighs as she used them as leverage, rubbing herself against him, pushing herself even harder into his fingers.  
  
She came loudly as Jeremy held her in place, cooing her lightly as his cock continued to plunge into her. He groaned, trying to catch his breath, an unreadable expression of pleasure and exhaustion on his face. His mouth was open, brows furrowed as his eyes shut tight.  
  
Jeremy turned again, pulling her with him so that his back was pressed agains the backrest of the sofa. She spread her legs for him, planting the balls of her feet on his sides as she kissed him, sucking on his upper lip. His hands worked a slow rhythm on her, massaging her, running along her torso, her arms, her ass, and back. His hands cupped her head, kissing her roughly, a growl tearing from his throat.  
  
"You are so beautiful, Scarlett." His voice reduced to a hoarse whisper as he slowly worked into her again, gyrating his hips. "More than anyone will ever know, more than they will ever tell you. You are my Aphrodite… a Goddess."  
  
He turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest, his arms circled her gently, his left forearm acting as a pillow for her neck. His right hand groped her perfect breasts, kneading their softness in his palm. He kissed her neck, blowing a hot breath on her skin. As she smiled, pleasure pulsing through her again.  
  
Their fingers intertwined with each other, her small hand clasping his larger ones. Their kisses were never ending, tongues fighting to be in each other's throats, teeth clashing. "You like it when I fuck you?"  
  
"Yeah…" She moaned, her head thrown back.  
  
"You like it when I fuck you rough, use your pussy as mine?"  
  
"Yeah!" She hummed, pleasure coursing through her.  
  
"You want to come?" He grunted, his teeth clamping onto her shoulder.  
  
"Fuck…" She hissed. "Yes…"  
  
"Then come, baby." Jeremy shoved into her roughly, his fingers pinching at her sensitive clit. "I - I'm going to come to."  
  
Scarlett screamed out his name, ignoring the echoes of the room. Her body throbbed and colours swam in her head as she bathed in the pleasure, her hips bucking against him, ass on his thighs, his hands on her body. She loved the way the candles cast a shadow that mingled and intertwined on the walls.  
  
"Fuck! Jeremy!" She cried out, toes curling, fingers clawing aimlessly to try to let off some steam.  
  
"Ah… Argh!" He grunted, thrusting into her one last time as he pulled out, spraying thick ropes of come down her back. They both sighed, panting, chuckling as they caught their breath, enveloped in their little bubble of afterglow. "Good, huh?"  
  
"Very. I'd expect so much from you, Mister Renner." She chuckled, kissing him gently with her hands cupping his cheeks.  
  
"And I you, Miss Johansson." He smiled. "Are we going to drink the rest of that whiskey or what?"  
  
"Drink." She whimpered as she moved to pull him out of her. "Fuck, I can't walk properly."  
  
"You go, Renner!" Jeremy laughed to himself, amusement spread across his face.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremy found himself on the floor, blanket wrapped tightly around him. Next to the empty bottle of whiskey, a note with neat handwriting.  
  
 _As always, thank you for making the night so special. I blew out all the candles so they wouldn't burn your ass. Get some water for your hangover. xx_  
  
 _(P.s.) When are we having round three? My insides are tickling already…_  
  
There was a lip mark on the back - the shade that only she could bare so effortlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave me kudos/comments? Feedback is love <3 xx


End file.
